snow white and her chimera
by S.J Carter
Summary: If perhaps, once upon a time could be re-written, she would fall in love with the boy and not the monster. ―-KlausHayley


_Le notes:_ Dedicated to all my faithful klayley readers, I know it's been a tough week for you all (with all this klaroline and haylijah going on, not that I dislike the ships; I just wanted to make all the sad klayley fans a little happier. Hopefully, this short fic right here can somehow accomplish that). This is slightly au, by the way, and warnings of dub-con and klayley sexy times (jumps up and down in excitement; my body is ready)

_Summary:_ If perhaps, once upon a time could be re-written, she would fall in love with the boy and not the monster. ―-KlausHayley

**.**

**._.**

**snow white and her chimera**

**._.**

**.**  
"[…] she seemed [like] a young, vulnerable woman,  
who's fate had been to fall in love with a monster."  
―James Patterson

**.**

**/ / /**

_"So, tell me love,"_

When he smirks like that (with no teeth or blood-stained fangs, just the stretch of his slightly chapped lips and that sparkle in his eyes), he really does look like a boy. Or at least, more boy than man, considering the way in which he likes to cause mayhem and mischief.

_"Who do you think of when you're with me?"_

But then, she thinks that he's more monster than man, really. And, sometimes, when he's not smiling at all, she thinks that she can't tell which is which. Like right now (when he's entangled in her arms and capturing her gaze) she wonders if he's the prince hiding behind the façade of the beast or―

_"Is it," he releases a grunt as he maneuvers his bare hips closer to her own, "that mutt, Tyler?"_

―is he perhaps, the monster from the books?

_"Or maybe," he presses himself against her, lifting one of her legs up and making her gasp as he presses inside of her. "You think of my noble brother?"_

She hates him when he's like this, all mockery and malice, covering up for his countless insecurities and weaknesses.

Yet, there's something about him that always seems to keep her anchored to him. For instance, he always looks directly in to her eyes, almost as if he's daring her to look away. Challenging her in ways she's never been challenged before. It's his eyes. That bright azure hue mixed with the golden lights of something she doesn't know. God, it's always the story about 'a boy with _blue_ eyes' isn't it? She wants to laugh at the thought of it all, it's so clichéd. So overdone. And yet―

_"Don't be so quiet, little wolf." He thrusts, in and out of her. He begins slowly and then, picks up the pace oh-so suddenly. "C'mon now," he continues, letting his fangs graze over her neck. "Let's hear some noise sweetheart."_

There's one thing she doesn't tell him, partially because, he already knows this. That despite his taunts about Elijah or Tyler, she still only thinks of Niklaus, and no one else.

_Finally, she releases a soft moan. It's a small, petty, quiet, and fragile thing. Still, at least it's something._

_"I want the whole world to hear you scream for me." This time, his thrust is harsher. She hears his bones smacking against her own, hard and fast, causing her to catch her breath and lose sight of anything other than him._

And that's probably what he wants; an unfocused and lost girl, unable to keep track of anyone else. Except for him. He probably wants her to forget her own needs and to only belong to him. Since, he's never really had anything which has been only his. He thinks that she might be able to become the one thing that couldn't be stolen away from his grip.

_"Klaus." His name slips between her lips. Satisfied, he dips his head down lower, moving away from her neck and towards her breasts. _

_"Louder." He orders, nipping at her chest._

Desperately, she opens herself up to him, more and more. In order to become what he needs and wants, in order to satisfy the animal within him, the monster.

_Suddenly, his eyes turn golden bright and he pins her hands above her head. His fangs stretch, desperate to pierce her skin. Instead, his lips hover towards the exposed flesh of her neck._

_"Niklaus!" She says, louder this time, when he almost sinks his fangs in to her skin. He doesn't though. He hesitates and then, he's quiet. _

Whenever she does that, use his full name instead of the usual 'klaus', he always seems to calm himself down. It's weird, she thinks. Really, really weird that the use of his full name could cause such a drastic change. That it somehow tamed the beast inside him. Somehow, she made him more man than monster.

_"Niklaus", she says again, experimentally. _

_He pulls her up, flips her around at a speed that she's still not used to, and then, he touches her in a way which makes her want to beg for him to make her come, right now._

He'll never let her know his weaknesses, he thinks. Never ever.

_"Niklaus, niklaus, niklaus," she continues, throughout the entire night. _

He turns his head away; trying to keep her from finding her way under his skin.

_He's too late though, because she's already crawled in and settled herself underneath the weight of his bones._

**.**

**/ / /**

Sometimes, she thinks of who she was before she met him; this lonely and sad girl who thought that she couldn't have a family. Sometimes, she can't remember who that girl is anymore. Was she, perhaps, innocent? Like snow white before biting in to that poisonous apple? Or Eve before the snake enchanted her? But then, she realizes that she wasn't ever innocent, nor was she foolish or naïve. She knew exactly what she was doing and whom she was doing it with, at the time. She just wasn't aware that there were consequences.

Correction. Not exactly a 'consequence', per say, but a certain repercussion.

And at other times, she thinks that she's not a girl at all. Because the girls from the books always start out being full of light and purity and well, Hayley Marshall has been tainted since the beginning of it all. So maybe, it's not so nonsensical of her to wonder why she, the not-so-innocent beauty, ended up in the arms of the beast.

It's only when his full name slips from her lips, that she feels like those princesses from the fairytale books. That she has some type of effect on him.

If perhaps, once upon a time could be re-written, she would fall in love with the boy and not the monster.

Though unfortunately for her, this isn't the case for girls who's hairs burn like a devil's flames instead of shining like an angel's wings.

**.**

**/ / /**

For some odd reason, things are different on the nights where the moon is full.

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" She questions, curiously. _

He takes note of this, that her tone of voice changes when she speaks with him. With everyone else, whether it be his brother or sister, Hayley Marshall always talks as if she's somehow one step ahead of them. But, with Klaus, she's really fragile. It's a mystery to him. He doesn't know why she's so careful with her words whenever she's around him. Maybe, she doesn't even realize that she's doing this.

_"Like what?" He asks, crawling towards her as she sits in her bed. She makes a mess of the sheets when he comes a bit too close. _

He does that thing again, where he looks directly in to her eyes and dares her to look away and damn, it's really the hottest experience that she's ever had.

_"Like," it's not the same though. Mostly because, it's not that animalistic look which makes her think that he wants to swallow her whole. Devour her and then rid himself of her completely. His eyes are…kinder. "Nothing. Never mind. Forget I said anything."_

She doesn't want to look too much in to it. It might just all be in her head, that she's just seeing what she wants to see.

_"Good," he says, unexpectedly. His lips slip dangerously close to her left ear. "I don't quite like it when you talk too much." _

_"Gee thanks." She sarcastically rings, feeling his cold hands crawl up her bare legs, like spiders on her skin. "That's exactly what a girl wants to hear during_―

He cuts her off with his kiss, lethal and poisonous but still so sweet, like the taste of forbidden fruit.

_"Wait," she releases between kisses. Thought, Niklaus never was a good listener. "Wait, wait. Wait." She continues as he pulls on her panties and she raises her voice._

_"Yes." He stops. "You know how much I like it when you ask me to wait." He rolls his eyes, sighing. _

To his surprise, she smiles. Slowly, she rolls out from underneath him and ends up a top of him. He complies, easily. Her knees straddle his hips and she bends over, smiling at him and looking like something she saw in some online porno video. Of course, she can't match up to his centuries of experience but, she's masking it pretty well. With sexy smirks and the way she plays with the hem of his jeans. Slipping them off slowly and pulling the waistband of his boxers down with her teeth.

She wonders if he knows. If he sees these brief moments of naiveties, from her part. If he keeps quiet about them on purpose. If so, perhaps he is even kinder that she first thought.

_"Don't," he insists, grabbing her by the hips and flipping her around. He holds her body against his. She turns her head, only slightly, avoiding his eyes and concentrating on the feeling of his hard cock pressing against the heat of her arse. _

_"Don't think so much." He finally finishes. _

Then, she realizes that he is not kind, at all. He wants her to be left incapable of thinking, so he can manipulate her and toy with her, like he does with everyone else.

_It all comes in to perspective when she looks straight ahead and is faced with her vanity. The mirror is pure white and reflects the image of a girl whom she no longer recognizes. That's when she remembers the monster within herself. That, he is not the only one who has sinned. That she's really no better than him._

_That possibly, she's not the girl from the stories who turns the beast in to a prince. She's actually a snow white who eats the apple and is discovered to be the evil queen in disguise. _

The mirror offers him a sinfully delicious view of her parted thighs and his fingers crawling up her pubic mound, agonizingly slow strokes and her head rolled back. It touches the crook of his neck as he laughs in to her ear. She looks back in to the mirror, only to witness his devilish smirk.

_He descends lower in order to lick the trail of moisture dripping down her upper leg. _

_She closes her eyes. "Niklaus."_

At the sound of his name, his irises light up like sparks of yellow electricity.

_Habitually, his name rolls off her tongue, as if she is chanting a prayer song. "Niklaus niklaus niklaus."_

The beast within him awakens.

(This time, she leaves those silly fairytale books behind and all she sees is blue and bright golden before her, an untold story to unfold. A mystery waiting to be uncovered. She dives in, without hesitation).

**.**

** / / /**

_This is how the princess becomes the beast  
she sinks her bare fingerpads in to bloodied puddles  
and howls beneath the obscurity of the moon_

She shifts in to a wolf with the rise of the stars,  
with the illumination of the skies  
and the sunder of a lunar awakening

_She was never a princess in the first place  
she was always this wild and insane woman  
running with the shackles from the asylum _

_still tied to her ankles._

**.**

** / / /**

**End**

**/ / / **

**.**

_Le more notes: _I wrote the poem before writing the story so it was the inspiration for this. I guess that's why I felt the need to add it, in the end. Anyway, please leave me a review telling me what you think, I always love reading them. I am on tumblr (munea-dances-with-wolves), it's the easiest way to reach me if you have any suggestions or questions or just want to chat. Thanks for reading!

―**_Xoxo Carter_**


End file.
